


First day of my life

by plantegg



Category: Free!
Genre: Don't Judge Me, M/M, Rinharu Week, haru will fight his ass in the desert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantegg/pseuds/plantegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is a kindergarten teacher, Haru is some kind of relative of Sousuke's, and it's Sousuke's first day at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First day of my life

**Author's Note:**

> A while ago I had a fever and started laughing at the idea of Haru being related to baby Sousuke. I can't remember what happened in the next hour, but I woke up today and realised I had written this. Without a beta and without anything else for day one of rinharu week, I hastily fixed a few typos and threw this mess onto ao3. This is probably going to be really bad. Please don't judge me.

The man next to him is crying harder than his kid is. The child across the room is letting out ungodly screams as their parent attempts to soothe them. And Haru?

He’s having a staring contest with Sousuke.

_He’s five years old, and at least two feet shorter than you. You can do this. You can win._

“Sousuke Yamazaki?”

Haru’s gaze flickers away for a split second, and Sousuke smirks, victorious. _Damn it!_ Once again, adult responsibilities have made him fail the most simple of tasks- Winning a staring contest against a five year old. He masks a frown that Sousuke still notices and grabs his hand, looking sternly at him, pulling him as gently as he can towards the class’s teacher.

“Sousuke.”

“Haruka.” He replies, unflinching, and Haru wrinkles his nose.

“Don’t call me that. It’s girly.”

“What’s wrong with being girly?”

The new voice takes Haru away from his intense battle of wills against someone twenty one years younger than him and back into the world where he has to be a grown up. Concentration broken, he turns his head from a still-smirking Sousuke, and almost ends up dropping his hand.

The teacher is young- around Haru’s age, maybe a few years younger- and obviously hasn’t had to deal with children long, judging by how happy he looks, despite being surrounded by them. His hair is scraped back in an adorable (adorable? Is that seriously a word he just used to describe someone?)  ponytail, and he already have a splatter of blue paint on his cheek. Haru suddenly finds himself regretting that he didn’t dress nicely for this.

“Yeah, Haruka. What’s wrong with being girly?”

Haru smothers a sound of annoyance as his feelings for the teacher turn darker due to him giving Sousuke another argument to combat him with. “Nothing.” He replies cooly, or at least he hopes so, turning back to him. “I just don’t like my name.”

“I think it’s a good name. I’m Rin.” Rin extends his hand, and Haru takes it, letting go of Sousuke, who scuttles over to Rin, standing behind him and pulling a face at Haru . It’s all he can do not to return it. Realizing that he probably shouldn’t just be standing there holding Rin’s hand, at least, not until he’s asked him out ( _what?_ ), and shakes it, studying his eyes.

“Rin. That’s feminine, like mine. But it’s prettier.”

Rin flushes, and Haru mirrors him. He probably shouldn’t have said that out loud.

Sousuke snickers, watching them stare at each other. He definitely shouldn’t have said that out loud.

“Um!” Rin says, dropping his hand, “Thank you! You’re pretty too! I mean, your name is pretty! Not that you’re not pretty!”

“Haruka is very pretty.” Sousuke says, in a voice so calm it could only mean that he’s planning something. “Haruka, do you think that Rin is pretty?”

Haru wants nothing more than to murder him. Since that’s illegal, he searches desperately for a response. In one of his less bright moments, he decides that honesty is the best policy.

“He’s very pretty.”

Rin opens and closes his mouth in a manner that is remarkably similar to a dying fish. “Sousuke, why don’t you go play with the others?”

Sousuke grins evilly, damage done, and disappears with a quick “Bye, Haruka! Bye, Rinrin!”

“I’m really sorry about that.”

“No! It’s okay, really!”

“He’s just like his mother, a real handful.”

“Where is your wife today, by the way? Usually it takes both parents to bring them in.”

“Wife?” it takes him a few moments to understand. “Oh, no, Sousuke’s not mine. He’s my nephew. My sister had work.”

“Oh!” Rin lets out a breath Haru hadn’t realized he’d been holding. “So you’re... You haven’t got anyone?”

“No. Why?”

Rin manages to go even redder. “Uh. You are. Really pretty.”

Rin takes his hesitation for rejection and begins to frantically wave his hands. “I’m sorry, that was really weird, I’m-”

“You’re pretty too.”

Rin chokes on his words, and Haru takes the opportunity to hastily grab a nearby crayon and scrawl his number on a piece of paper before slipping it to Rin.

“Call me, _Rinrin_.”

Haru gives a worryingly Sousuke-like grin as he exits to the sound of Rin yelling “Don’t call me Rinrin!”

**Author's Note:**

> Haru will kick anyone's ass. He'll kick your ass. He'll kick your dog's ass. He'll kick his own ass.  
> I'm really sorry.  
> (also im on tumblr as rinmatsuokka, if you'd like to voice your judgement of my terrible writing go there)


End file.
